In an image processing apparatus such as a copying machine or facsimile apparatus, conventionally, various kinds of information are displayed on an operation panel provided on the apparatus main body to inform a user of various kinds of information set as processing conditions for image processing or information about the internal state of the apparatus.
To ensure better operability for the user or to allow the apparatus administrator to limit functions available to the user, various kinds of information to be displayed can be customized in the apparatus.
However, in, e.g., a company which has introduced a number of image processing apparatuses, customizing all image processing apparatuses increases the burden on the administrator of those apparatuses.
For this reason, in a system having a plurality of image processing apparatuses connected so as to be able to communicate each other, it is preferable to customize all image processing apparatuses by one customization operation.